


finger lickin' good

by guineaDogs



Category: KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials, South Park
Genre: Food Play, M/M, obviously aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Cartman hooks up with Colonel Sanders





	finger lickin' good

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Chew me out on [tumblr](https://thaumatroping.tumblr.com/)

He’d had this fantasy for longer than he wanted to admit. It was no secret that he’d loved Kentucky Fried Chicken his entire life. That he’d done  _ whatever it took _ to obtain it when it became scarce. He loved Kentucky Fried Chicken so much that he’d marry it, as if his life was a Corn Pops commercials. But now, he was about to have the next best thing.

“Well, Colonel, this is my place.” He opened the door into the office space he’d once rented out as a child. Instead of a room filled with desks and other office equipment, it was filled with his personal belongings. Where the desk once was, there was now a bed; the filing cabinet was replaced with his TV and Xbox. 

The one thing that remained the same, however, was the hot tub of KFC gravy. Before the night was over, that was where they would end up. If he was lucky, it would be quite soon. The Colonel said nothing as he walked around the small studio apartment carrying a family sized-bucket in the crook of his arm. 

“Shall we get started?” Cartman quirked a brow at the Colonel as he tugged off his own shirt, revealing his thick belly and succulent man-tits.

The Colonel nodded, closing the distance between them. He set the bucket on a nearby surface and pulling out a drumstick, he dragged it across one of Cartman’s tits. Before it could be discarded, Cartman tugged the skin off of the drumstick and ate it. The Colonel, in the meantime, cupped one of Cartman’s tiddies and lapped up the fried chicken grease.

Cartman moaned loudly, a greasy palm grasping at the small of the Colonel’s back, tugging him closer. “Let’s take this to the tub,” he suggested huskily, leading the Colonel toward the tub. “I wanna get all up in your coleslaw.”

Again, the Colonel agreed, and within the next couple moments, the men shed the rest of their articles of clothing. The Colonel sighed as he sank down into the tub of hot gravy as Cartman groaned and straddled the Colonel.

“This gravy always feels so fuckin’ good,” Cartman murmured, leaning into the Colonel’s gravy-covered hand as the Colonel stroked his cheek. “But it tastes even better,” he added, turning his head so he could capture two of the Colonel’s fingers between his lips. He sucked sharply, dragging his tongue over them, lapping up every bit of the gravy that he could.

The Colonel’s other hand slipped between them, wrapping his fingers around Cartman’s potato wedge of a cock. “You’re Nashville Hot, Eric.”

 

* * *

The words echoed in his mind, fist clenching as he leaned against the wall above the toilet. He shot into the bowl with a groan. Toilet flushed with his shoe, he tucked himself back into his pants and wiped his hands off on his jeans. 

His timing was great; as he exited the KFC/Taco Bell bathroom, his number was announced. An entire bucket of chicken and all the fixins were about to be his. As he approached the pick up counter, he caught Clyde fucking Donovan staring at him.

“What!” He barked, snatching up the large sack filled with boxes of food. 

Clyde merely shrugged, and Cartman decided not to press the matter further. After all, he had a hot date with fried chicken to get to.


End file.
